Calendar Girls
by megamatt09
Summary: RAO Enterprises creates a calendar featuring Harry Potter. What madness has been spawned from this idea? DC/Marvel Crossover starring Harry Potter. Rated for naughtiness and some content might not be suitable for certain people.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days. A day where Harry felt like he should have had a ton of work to do but for some reason, it was a slow day. He would have welcomed one of the bi-weekly alien invasions to break up the monotony and the insanity of it all. He kicked back on his desk and went through the paperwork that he had for the ten millionth time.

"Is it just me or is the key to madness constant and never ending repetition?"

Harry looked up and saw her standing in the office door. The blonde had a black head band clipped over the top of her head. She wore a nice female business suit that stretched over every single inch of her body. She was a complete stunner wearing her sheer stockings even though her skirt covered them fairly modestly.

"Yes, never ending repetition," Harry agreed. He finally put his paperwork away and smiled. She sauntered over towards him to give him a kiss. "How are you doing Gwen?"

"Pretty good," the blonde said in an excited voice. She thought about taking the chair next to him. She had a better idea which situated herself so she was pretty much sitting pretty off by the side of his desk. "And for the record, business is booming this month. So you're stuck in a rut because of it, aren't you?"

"Not necessarily stuck in a rut," Harry commented. Gwen raised her eyebrow in surprise and Harry amended. "I guess a better description would be that I'm a hamster running on a wheel."

"Well, welcome to the world of mundane business," Gwen said. She took a lollipop that was on a tin on his desk and slowly undid the wrapper. The blonde gave him one of those grins, popping the lollipop into her mouth. She slowly sucked on it. "But am I making things a little less mundane?"

Harry smiled. He wasn't going to say a word but he was pretty sure that Gwen was making things a little less mundane with her actions.

"I might have an idea," Gwen said. She amended herself quickly. Gwen Stacy was always one to give credit where credit was mostly due. "Actually, I don't have an idea. But Kara and Barbara on the other hand, they might have topped themselves with this brilliant scheme of theirs."

There was a moment where Harry looked at Gwen. She calmly removed the lollipop from her mouth and offered him a taste. While he took it, his eyes kept locked onto hers. His eyebrow raised when he continued to look at her.

"Should I be concerned about what those two collaborated on with each other?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure that it will be amazing," Gwen said. "They've been making all sorts of phone calls all day, you know. They wanted to surprise you. Consider it a bit of an early Christmas present. Even though it's a week off…we could really get something out for the holiday season."

"Hmmm," Harry muttered. "You know, where are those two anyway?"

"They're working on something downstairs," Gwen admitted. She figured that Harry's curiosity would be grabbed heavily.

"Oh, are they?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure that they'd like to see you," Gwen commented. She could see Harry rise to his feet. His height was deceptive.

"You know, you might be the smartest girl of your age," Harry told her. Gwen nodded, beaming at the praise. "But you are an absolutely terrible liar."

Gwen snorted. She was guilty as charged with that one.

"You were just as much involved in that as those two were…..or three if we count Donna?" Harry asked. "I know those two wouldn't have left her out of their masterful scheme."

"Yeah, and there might have been a few others who contributed to it," Gwen admitted. She figured that there was no use in lying to Harry. He always seemed to know when someone was lying to him. It made dealing with him a challenge and a half. "But, I suppose that all of us should discuss it with you. I think that you'll be very interested in the idea they've cooked up."

* * *

><p>"I know, but I'm pretty sure that you'll be a good fit," Kara said. The blonde's hair clipped back and she wore a pair of eyeglasses. She wore a loose fitting red blouse and a black skirt that flowed down her legs. Her nice stockings and high heel shoes added to the assemble fairly nicely. "Yeah, I know…..I'm sure Harry will find out about it soon enough anyway."<p>

"He just did."

Kara nearly jumped ten feet off of the ground. Barbara chuckled in amusement. The fact was she was just as startled by Harry arriving. She just did a better job of not showing it.

"When did you get here?" Kara asked him. Harry smiled at her. "Actually, you were standing there the entire time, weren't you?"

"Gwen tells me that you're up to something," Harry said. He grabbed Kara firmly by the waist and pulled her in.

Barbara gave her a "someone just got busted" look. Kara scowled at her and was about ready to say something. Harry beat her to the punch though.

"Both of you have been up to something."

Kara pumped her fist into the air. Harry backed her off towards the desk. He motioned for her to sit. He motioned for Barbara to sit.

"Hi, Harry," Donna said, popping her head around the corner. There were seconds where she got the look as well. "Oh, he knows, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does," Kara confirmed. She motioned for Donna to take a seat.

"Gwen's inability to lie, I swear," Barbara said. She dipped her head down and shook it.

"The three of you have been down here for three days working on something," Harry confirmed.

"I thought that you'd be busy…." Kara said. She trailed off. "What did you find out?"

"That you've been making a lot of calls," Harry continued. There was no use in denying that so all three girls nodded. Gwen popped out from behind the door.

"Well, we were going to give you this nice presentation when we figured out all of the odds and ends," Kara suggested. "Seriously we were, you've got to believe us."

Harry smiled at her. It was obvious that he was curious.

"It's something that will be a huge money maker for this company," Kara said. "And yes I know we shattered pretty much every record this company ever made last quarter and are in the process of doing so next time."

"The RAO Corporation has matched all of its goals and exceeded them," Gwen said. Given she was Harry's Chief Operating Officer, she should know. "But there's always a lot of room for growth."

"Always," Harry agreed. He was pretty much surprised that his hard to reach goals actually were reached. That proved something although he wasn't sure what it was. "We've got a really impressive money maker on our hands. This company can only rise from here. But what do you have that is going to break all records? Is there some new piece of technology that we can scrap together?"

"No, nothing that high tech," Barbara said. She smiled and wondered what his reaction would be. There was only one way to find out. "It's actually something relatively low tech. It's pretty cheap to produce and this might be the biggest return on investment that the RAO Corporation has ever seen. It will lead an entirely new life of its own."

Harry let Barbara babble herself into a stupor. That was just the best way to handle things with her. The redhead's cheeks grew flushed when she spoke.

Once she was done, Harry smirked at her. "Explain this to me."

Donna decided to be the one to jump on in. Being an Amazon warrior, she could be pretty hot tempered and rather blunt. "We're going to make a calendar."

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"You see, you have forged relationships with several women inside the super heroine community," Kara continued.

Gwen couldn't help but mutter underneath her breath. "That's putting things really mildly."

Barbara and Donna laughed. Kara didn't break her stride to her credit. Shaking her head after giving those two one more look.

"And there are a lot of people who owe you favors, and I figured that this would be good for everyone," Kara commented. "Super powered people have had a rough year, and yes, Gwen, I know that's putting it mildly, there's no need to say anything."

Gwen lifted her hands slowly up as if to tell Kara to chill things out. Kara didn't seem like the type to chill.

"But, our public image isn't the best if you're a cape and even if you're a cape that's not really a cape," Kara said. "And I think that this calendar will be a good thing because…..well I'll be perfectly honest, if people see your name and face on it, it will sell like hot cakes."

Harry prided himself with being rather quick on the draw.

"You know, this calendar….is it going to be suitable for all ages?" Harry asked her.

"Actually, I think that we can have our cake and eat it too," Barbara chimed in. Harry turned towards her. "We market ourselves through Justice Communications and we can get a safer calendar out there for the all ages. But the all ages ones, while it might do well, won't be anything compared to the real calendar."

"The perverted is a market that is vast and should be exploited at any time," Gwen recited.

Harry couldn't help but make a comment. "Is that what all that market research is telling us?"

"Yes," Gwen agreed with him. "So, how about it? Are you in all the way or are you…."

"Gwen, you know that I'm in all of the way," Harry told her. Gwen blinked and nodded. She folded her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Good, if you're in, than I'm in," Gwen said.

"And I take it that you've been working on this project for a long time."

Kara nodded eagerly. "Getting all of our ducks in a row is a hard one. Because we have to work around the schedules of a lot of people. You know how busy the various superhero teams get. And even when we work together, that's against threats that put the world in peril. Things have slowed down a lot recently. There might never be another chance to get something like this in order."

Kara placed her hands on the side of Harry's neck.

"But we can't do this project without you," Kara said. "This is going to be a chance to see the infamous…..what's your codename this week anyway?"

"It really doesn't matter since I pulled a Tony Stark and am not even bothering with a secret identity," Harry said. Kara nodded in agreement. "But I think that the name Harry Potter holds a lot of clout, doesn't it?"

"Oh yes, it holds a lot of backing, in fact it might be more valuable than anyone in a mask is," Kara agreed. "And let's face it, with all of these girls, people will be drooling for a lot of skin. And if you're there…..well that could fuel many fantasies."

Harry had to agree. He knew Kara since he was twelve. She flew literally through his bedroom window. Scared the shit out of his relatives she did. His wife did have a way of making something like this sound extremely appealing.

Not that this scenario didn't sound appealing on its own. It did sound extremely appealing. It made Harry sit up and smile in interest.

"And I take it that you have some of the girls in mind," Harry said.

"Donna, Barbara, and I have been down here working on the list," Kara said. "We want to go with certain themes depending on the month and well….everything is in that folder. I'm sure that you can read it at your leisure."

Kara slapped the file folder down on the desk for Harry to read. He took a moment to read through it. The girls watched for Harry's reaction. He chuckled at a couple of notes and muttered "interesting." They were not sure whether that was a good type of interesting or a bad type of interesting.

"So?" Kara asked.

"I don't really see any problems with this, really," Harry said. The girls looked relieved because they thought for a brief moment that Harry was going to be mad. "It would put some people in some scenarios that you didn't think that they would be in."

"Well that's the idea, got to think outside the box," Kara said. She laughed in amusement. "But you can't deny that the expected is not bad either."

"Hey, if it's cliché, it just means that it's been perfected," Gwen commented wisely. There was no one who was going to deny that. "So, when do we start?"

Harry looked thoughtful and nodded.

"No time like the present, I think. As soon as everyone is ready."

"Great, the girls for January are on their way here and should be here within the hour," Kara said. Harry looked at her.

"And what prey tell would you have done if I had said this wasn't a good idea?"

Kara gave him a sheepish grin. "Well, I would have found a way to convince you."

"Then I regret agreeing off hand," Harry said. That caused everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued on January 1<strong>**st****, 2015. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this will have twelve chapters posted in 2015. No more, no less.<br>**_


	2. January 2015

**January 2015:**

Gwen Stacy waited calmly for her first two test subjects er calendar girls to arrive. The blonde pulled her hair back so it was out of her face. The pair of glasses she wore enhanced her bright blue eyes. She wore a tight white blouse, along with a black skirt and black stockings that covered her legs all the way down.

"Gwen, they're here," Kara said in excitement. The blonde rubbed her hands together with glee.

"Careful with that one, you look like an evil mastermind," Gwen commented. Kara smiled. "Yeah, I know, look like, you are an evil mastermind."

Donna let the two of them in. Kitty Pryde turned up first of all. She dressed in a black shirt and a matching tight pair of black pants. Her pair tied back in a ponytail and she had a bright smile on her face. Jubilation Lee, Jubilee, followed her next. She wore a yellow coat, along with a tight black shirt, and a tight pair of black pants as well that showcased her tight Asian ass. Which Kara appreciated and slowly watched when she walked past.

"Glad to see that you two ladies could make it," Gwen said with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, anything to help out with a project, especially when Harry is intimately involved in that project," Kitty said.

"So, when do we start?" Jubilee asked. She looked eagerly.

"Subtly, you must learn it," Kitty said with a sigh. In response to that sigh, she slugged Kitty in the shoulders.

"Hey, it wasn't like you weren't this way when you were my age," Jubilee said.

Kitty hung her head and chuckled in amusement. "Yeah, those were some dark times, weren't there? Thankfully I grew up and all that stuff."

"Yes, although the Buffy speak still lingers," Gwen commented lightly. "Then again Harry is banging her too so..."

"Not important right now," Barbara said. Her arrival abruptly exchanged the subject. She stuck her head into the next room and she carried two duffle bags in each hand. "Kitty, Jubilee, welcome."

"Hey, it's a project for a good cause, so why wouldn't be here?" Kitty asked.

"You nearly jumped out of bed and ran here when you saw that Harry was involved," Jubilee commented coyly. Kitty's eyes looked towards her.

"Careful, you're not too old to be spanked," Kitty said. Her arms folded underneath her chest and she gave Jubilee one of those stern looks. Jubilee looked back at her in amusement.

"And I thought that you'd leave the spanking to Harry," Jubilee whispered. She slapped her hand down on her palm. It was obvious what she implied. "But anyway…..we better get into uniform."

"Yes, you better get into uniform so we can get the shooting done," Kara said. She smiled. "Plus we need a few angles to educate any new members that might be going into the cult."

"Oh, we've got the Harry Potter sex tape series, don't we?" Kitty asked. She caught the game right now.

"You make it sound so seedy," Kara said. She smiled. "But in essence, yes."

"Oh, that's good, just to make sure that it's completely clear," Kitty said with a smile on her face. "So, I guess we better get into character and into uniform."

"That would be a good idea," Gwen confirmed. She wanted to get this show on the road because they had twelve months to get to. Even with the time dilation, she was pushing things.

Kitty and Jubilee left the next room to get changed into their uniforms. The girls waited. Kara leaned forward but Barbara grabbed her firmly by the shoulder.

"No peaking," Barbara muttered in her ear.

"Sorry," Kara said with a frown on her face. She shifted herself and crossed her legs together. She tapped her foot on the ground nervously.

The door opened and Kitty was the first one to exit. She was dressed in a school girl's uniform but a naughty one. The white top looked to be snug against her breasts that pressed against the outline of her shirt. Her checks inhaled and exhaled when she sauntered forward. It rode up a little bit showing her toned belly. The skirt was about a few inches too short and showed that she wore a skimpy thong underneath. She wore sheer white stockings and high heel shoes.

Jubilee showed up next. She wore a white top that wasn't nearly as tight as Kitty's around her neck. She did wore a choker tie around her neck though and fingerless black gloves. The black skirt wrapped snugly around her ass.

"No panties?" Kara asked.

"In this skirt, you must be fucking kidding me," Jubilee said. She wore stockings but no shoes. She carried a lollipop. That was an essential part of any schoolgirl uniform if she had to stay so herself.

Her tongue brushed against the lollipop when she sucked on it.

"Are you ready?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Kitty said. She gave a faux innocent look, her bangs draped over her head. "Does this look like a nice innocent little girl look?"

"Honey, it's perfect," Gwen said. She snapped her fingers and Kitty smiled. "Knock them dead."

She slapped Kitty on the ass which caused her to jump up and yelp. Jubilee walked next to her and Kara did the same to her.

"And here's the star here," Kitty said. She made her way into the room.

"Ladies, thank you for making it," Harry said. He wore a tight shirt that showed off his body and a tight pair of pants as well. That image left both girls spell bound and drooling. "So, I think that a few tamer, yet suggestive poses."

"Then we can get onto the main event," Jubilee said. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. She looked over his shoulder with a coy and innocent look on her face. Her lollipop dangled in her mouth.

"That's perfect," Gwen said. She waved her hand. "Hold that pose, Jubilee, and Kitty, get into position, on his other side."

Kitty felt Harry's strong arm wrap around her and he pulled her into her. The brunette mutant leaned into him and smirked. She smirked big time when he held her into him. He wrapped his arm around her and she gave her little innocent schoolgirl pose with a smile on her face.

"So, how's that?" Kitty asked. She could feel Harry's hand rest on her thigh and that really added to the allure of the situation.

Gwen turned to her camera woman who was in position. "So what do you think, Mary Jane?"

"Perfect," Mary Jane said. "Just hold that pose for about five more seconds and…..we've just hit the jackpot."

Mary Jane snapped a photo of them. It was a suggestive pose and the look in Harry's eyes would moisten many panties across the world.

"Okay, just a couple more, you can never be too careful," Mary Jane said. She snapped another picture of them in position.

"I agree, you can never be too careful," Harry commented to her. Mary Jane's grin grew wicked when she got the photo.

"And ladies and Harry, we're good to go," Mary Jane said. She was rather pleased with how well the first shot went.

"And now it's time to go to phase two," Gwen said. Kara, Barbara, and Donna all watched eagerly and soon their collective would be watching eagerly.

"Let the shameless porn commence," Kara dead panned.

Mary Jane counted down. "In three, two, one."

"Harry, you're the smartest boy in the entire school, so we were sent to you," Kitty said, leaning up against him with a smile on her face. She pushed herself back. She bit down on her lip really coyly.

"Yeah, we're going to flunk biology if you don't help us," Jubilee said. She placed her hands over each other. "Do you think that you could help us?"

"Yeah, I mean you're so smart and we're just not worthy," Kitty said. There was a bubbly tone to her voice. She leaned in to face Harry. "We're not worthy, not at all. Could you please help us?"

"We'd be so grateful if you were able to help us," Jubilee said.

"Well, you two girls are doing well in other classes, and it would be a shame if you flunked," Harry said to them. "But…..there are girls that come to me every day and ask me to tutor them. What makes you so special?"

"Please, Harry," Kitty said. She almost got on her knees to beg and she realized that it would be a bit too much.

"We'd do anything to you…..for you, if you just helped us," Jubilee said. She looked at him.

"Oh, you would?" Harry asked. "And how do you propose you compensate me for my services?"

"Well we don't have much money," Kitty admitted. She bit down on her lip and was extremely nervous. "But maybe we can work out another deal, if you just…..if we just figure that out."

"Yes, we will," Harry agreed to her. He reached forward and cupped her underneath the chin. He slowly took the lollipop from her mouth. "I noticed that both of you have amazing oral skills."

He popped the lollipop into his mouth briefly and then placed it back into Kitty's mouth. Or rather he teased it placing back into Kitty's mouth. He pulled back from it at the last possible second.

"How about you give me something in return?" Harry asked.

"I don't know about that," Kitty said. She acted like she was innocent.

"Well we really do want help with our Biology," Jubilee whispered. She licked the lollipop when she looked at Harry with a steamy look in her eyes.

Kitty gave a nervous squeak when Harry's strong arms wrapped around her body. She was sealed in tight around him.

He leaned into her and kissed her. Kitty leaned into the kiss and it felt really explosive. Harry's hands rested on her legs.

"And now, I believe that you should demonstrate how talented your mouth really is."

Kitty got down on her knees. She unbuckled Harry's pants and slowly revealed him towards her. It was like unveiling a prize before her. She felt weak in the knees and even weaker between her legs.

"It's so big," Kitty whispered. She grabbed her hand around him and stroked it. It grew bigger in her hand. She went down at the base.

She slowly licked him like she was licking the body part. Kitty wrapped her tongue around the base and licked him up and down.

Jubilee looked at him with a forlorn look. "That looks really yummy."

"There's more than enough for both of you."

Jubilee got down onto her knees and got between his legs. She pressed her lips against his balls and gave him a long and loving kiss. She slowly played with his balls and curled her tongue around the base of it.

Kitty placed her mouth his head and sucked on it. Harry placed his hand on the back of her head. Jubilee kissed up and down the base. She used her hot little tongue to drag it up and down the balls.

"Keep that up, and you two will earn an A in biology in no time," Harry grunted. Both of their hot mouths worked him over.

Both of them met at the top of his head and kissed at his throbbing manhood. The two of them brought themselves into the middle. The searing kiss continued when they sucked on his cock head and worked him over.

"Feels so good," Harry whispered. Jubilee and Kitty continued to double team his cock.

Both of them stroked and played with it. There was a roaring sensation that came from deep within his balls.

"Oh here it comes," Kitty said. She could feel it. She took his cock and started jerking it off.

She jerked it off. Harry's cum splattered Jubilee's face. The cum rolled down in her face.

"Oh, I can't believe it, you got it in my hair," Jubilee whined. Kitty jerked the last bit of it off into her mouth and held it out on her tongue, showing Jubilee.

Then she rushed on in and stuck her tongue down Jubilee's throat. She gave the Asian mutant a taste of her gift. Slowly, Kitty pulled away and grinned. She cleaned the mess she left off Jubilee's face with her tongue.

When she was done, she crammed her cum soaked tongue down the Asian teenager's throat. Her fingers dipped underneath Jubilee's skirt.

They turned around and saw Harry's throbbing cock extend for them. Kitty smiled.

"She isn't wearing panties," Kitty whispered. This was spoken as if she was telling someone's dirty little secret. "Maybe you should spank her and fondle her like the slut that she is."

"Maybe," Harry agreed. He beckoned for Jubilee to come over him. He reached underneath her skirt. For a brief moment, he brushed his fingers against her dripping snatch. "Did that get you off?"

"Yes," Jubilee whimpered.

"It's my job as an upper classman to make sure that Freshmen know their place around the school," Harry said. He placed his hand on her ass and cupped her underneath her skirt. His fingers played with her gushing slit. "It's my job to make sure that you're properly broken in."

He took his spare hand and pushed underneath her shirt. He felt up her B-Cup breasts in his hand. Jubilee panted when Harry played with her. Her nipples grew harder.

"And no bra either, naughty, naughty girl," Harry whispered. He pushed her skirt back a little bit.

Jubilee closed her eyes and she impaled herself on his cock. She realized that someone added a charm to the uniforms that made her feel like a virgin all over again. Something that Harry took care of a long time ago.

"Oh, god, that feels so good," Jubilee whimpered. She spread her legs when she worked herself down onto his throbbing tool.

"Yes, spear your tight cunt on my cock, you know that you like that," Harry said. He reached his hand underneath her skirt and cupped her ass.

Her shirt ripped open to reveal her breasts with dark nipples. He leaned forward and kissed her on the nipple. His tongue brushed against her nipple. Jubilee pumped him with his throbbing manhood when she bounced up and down.

"That's so hot," Kitty said. She pushed her panties off and started to diddle herself to Jubilee spearing herself over and over on Harry's cock.

"Don't worry, you're next," Harry whispered to her.

Kitty nodded. She stroked her fingers all over her kitty. The brunette lifted the sinful juices to her mouth and wrapped her lips around them. She suckled them off of her fingers. Her panting escalated when she slowly licked her fingers clean.

Delicious, it was extremely delicious. Kitty sucked the cream off of her fingers and hungered for him.

Jubilee felt herself driven down onto her. She came so hard.

"Are you going to finish me off?" Harry asked. Jubilee's arms wrapped around him. Her sweaty face looked at him.

"I'm going to finish you off, oh I'm going to finish you off."

She had determination and adrenaline. It was obvious that Harry would finish her off when he was done inside her.

Her snug cunt wrapped tightly around his large iron pole. She pumped herself up and down. Her tight body felt good and he stuffed her full of his cock. Jubilee felt it in her. She never felt so good in her life.

"Fuck," Jubilee said. She panted when she got herself up and down on him.

"Yes, break that bitch, BREAK HER!" Kitty yelled. She diddled herself rapidly, her fingers going intangible when she pumped herself into her. "Oh god, that feels really good, really good, oh that feels really good."

Jubilee hung onto Harry. Her eyes grew extremely glassy eyed. She continued to bounce onto her. Jubilee's tight Asian cunt rubbed up and down his manhood.

"Getting close," Harry whispered.

Jubilee reared her head back and she screamed. He saw Kitty rub her pussy raw. She tasted the juices that stuck to her fingers. The brunette popped them into her mouth.

"Fuck that's so good," Kitty whimpered. She kept pumping her fingers into her dripping hot pussy.

Jubilee plunged herself down onto him. She tightened around him. She clenched him and rode him out to the end of his orgasm.

Her overstuffed pussy was filled with his cum. He shot several loads of dreamy cream into her dripping hot cunt. Jubilee grinded herself down onto him when she wrapped her walls around him. She pumped him all the way until she couldn't take it anymore. Her breath grew extremely labored when she pumped herself up and down onto him.

"That's so good."

She collapsed immediately. Kitty walked over and she sauntered out of her clothes. Her tight body was revealed to Harry.

"Good, just enough for me," Kitty said. Her dark hair framed on her face. She rubbed herself up and down his pole.

Kitty did the splits and brought herself down onto his re-hardened cock.

"So, do I get an A?" Kitty asked. A wicked grin on her face spread.

Harry responded for a moment when he reached on in. He cupped her sensitive breasts and squeezed them. Her C-Cup breasts were fondled in his hand.

"I don't know about an A, but you're getting a really big O right about now," Harry said.

Kitty screamed. He thrust himself into her. She used her powers to sink him further into her than anything should go by law.

"Yes, yes, I can see that," Kitty said. Her eyes flashed when she slammed her hips down onto him.

Her wet walls caressed him. She was having her fun. His hands cupped her ass when he rubbed her cheek. He lifted his hand back and slapped her rear.

"Damn," Kitty whimpered. She grinded herself down on him, her walls pumping him up and down.

"Yes, damn," Harry agreed.

He lavished her breasts. That drove her completely insane with madness. Madness and lust, it was an amazing combination that caused her body to feel like it was on fire.

Kitty moaned and thrashed around him. He had her down on the desk that he had on her on.

"Time to get used to your place," Harry said. He slapped her rear.

"Spank me, spank me like the silly Freshman bitch I am!" Kitty yelled. She was playing for the camera now. Harry hammered her ass with a series of slaps. "Oh, I like your strong senior hand over my ass….please, sir, fuck me hard with your cock now."

Harry speared his throbbing manhood into her wet walls.

"This cunt has never got wetter for anyone than it has for me," Harry said. He bit Kitty on the ear which caused her to moan.

"YES!" Kitty agreed. She felt his throbbing manhood spiking into her body.

She grinded her knuckles into the desk, and he kept hammering her heavily. His hands placed on her breasts when he kept rubbing circles around her. Her nipples stood out and he played with them.

"You're going to get a really big O!" Harry grunted.

He speared his manhood into her body and Kitty grinded her dripping cunt around his mighty rod. She matched his actions but her body longed for his cum.

Jubilee slowly came back to life. Kitty could see her lying within tongue's length. Her pussy oozed with so much yummy cum.

She pressed her lips on Jubilee's nether lips and gave them a long kiss. That caused real fireworks to be delivered.

"Nice to see I haven't killed you with over stimulation," Harry said. Kitty's tongue dug into Jubilee's tongue and did a good job at cleaning her out. "But Kitty might be able to finish the job that I started."

"Oh god, clean out my dirty pussy, suck out all of his cum!" Jubilee begged him. She felt like her body was about to explode again.

She watched Harry's cock spearing into Kitty's dripping hot cunt. She could feel Kitty's moans into her.

"Just wait, you haven't felt anything yet."

Kitty waited and he hammered her pussy into putty. The brunette clenched his manhood when he continued to hammer her from behind.

"Yes, yes, oh god, yes, yes, more, oh god yes, YES!" Kitty screamed. His manhood spiked into her body.

She came so hard. She came twice as hard as normal. Harry's hands explored her nubile body.

Jubilee arched her hips up and shoved her pussy into Kitty's mouth. The brunette mutant kept sucking down her juices and she did it extremely hard.

Harry grunted. Her snug pussy wrapped around him. She used her powers to bring his cock deep into her, by going intangible and then trapping him deep in her.

It felt good to be balls deep in this perfect pussy. Harry felt his balls aching. It wouldn't be too long before he was about to cum. He was about to cum so hard. He could feel it. He was at the edge.

Kitty closed her eyes. She could feel herself getting closer to her edge as well. Jubilee's legs tightened around her head. The brunette buried her friend's hot cunt.

"Don't worry, you're more than good, and now you're going to get more than an O," Harry grunted.

Kitty felt miniature explosions blowing through her body. The more he wrecked her with his cock, the better she felt. His manhood pushed into the depths of her body.

"Yes, cum in her, drown her in it like you did me," Jubilee begged. The fact Kitty would pass out over her pussy was so hot to her.

Harry gripped Kitty's ass for nice leverage and plowed into her body. The brunette woman's walls clamped down onto him.

He grunted. Seconds later, he released a built up orgasm between both of the girls. Their moans could be picked up on camera. The looks of pleasure that both of them had would inspire a lot of things from anyone who watched it.

Harry released his built up load of semen into Kitty's pussy. The brunette contorted her legs around him when he fired his thick load into her.

He splattered his seed on her insides. She whimpered when he rammed his thick tool into her body. Each dose of cum caused her to lose her mind.

Jubilee came as well. She nearly choked Kitty with her juices. Harry held Kitty up by the hair, so he could finish unloading in her. Also it had the interesting added bonus of him keeping her from dying from lack of oxygen with her face trapped between Jubilee's pussy.

Even though that was quite the way to go to be honest but that was not to be today. Harry plowed into her and finished off.

"I think we can continue this arrangement and I'll make it worth your while, teaching you biology in every sense of the word," Harry whispered.

Both girls felt zapped. Their sore and sticky bodies were a sight to see, as both of them pressed themselves on either side of Harry.

"And that's a wrap," Mary Jane said. She found it very hard to aim a camera with one hand but she considered it a challenge.

**To Be Continued on February 1****st****, 2015. **


	3. February 2015

**February 2015:**

Mary Jane critically analyzed the fruits of her work with a careful eye. Kara walked up behind her and gave her a smile.

"You know, you've studied that about three or four times," Kara replied. Mary Jane managed to pull herself away from the spectacle.

"Just making sure all of my camera angles were right," Mary Jane answered. "This is the first time that I've filmed something like that."

Kara raised her eyebrow. She did wonder if that was the first time for real. She didn't call MJ out on the situation though. She waited for Donna and Barbara to come and meet her. Harry was off talking to Gwen about something or other.

The blonde Kryptonian shook her head. _'That bitch better not have scored a quickie in between filming.'_

Kara couldn't explore this train of thought for much longer. Donna popped up next and then Barbara did. Both of them were wearing female business executive outfits. They had tight blouses, short skirts, and nice stockings that showcased their legs. A pair of nice glasses pretty much off set the outfit as well. Kara would be lying if she said that she wasn't drooling just a little bit at the spectacle that was laid out before her.

"So, we're not going on yet, right?" Kara asked. She shook her head so much that she thought that it was water logged. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

Barbara confirmed something for Kara. "No, we're not going on for yet. We've got a while before we have our moment with the star. I showed you the schedule that we got confirmed, didn't we?"

Kara consulted the clipboard underneath her hand. She looked it over and smiled. 2015 would be an extremely interesting year. There were a lot of girls that they wanted but couldn't fit in.

She mused that there was always next year. She could hear the footsteps of Harry approach. Gwen followed right behind him.

"The pictures came out nicely," Gwen answered. "You know, the ones that the people will be paying good money for."

"Won't the videos be released some day on the Internet?" Donna asked. Gwen turned towards the young Amazon Princess and cast her a tiny bit of a smile.

"They might be, and we'll be able to make even more for them, once we accidentally leak them," Gwen said. She used her fingers to give some nice little air quotes.

Harry picked up where his partner left off in her statement. "For now, we're going to just use them for training purposes."

"Is that what they're calling it?" Donna asked. She gave Harry a cheeky grin. That caused Kara to slap her on the rear. The Amazon Princess jumped halfway up into the air. She spun around to glare at Kara. "What was that for?"

Kara grinned. "That was a friendly reminder for you to behave. Because Diana wasn't here to remind you not to act like a spoiled brat."

Donna frowned and crossed her arms. Kara patted her on the back of her head in response. The Amazon Princess glared at Kara even more and her agitation became even more prominent.

"Behave now, ladies," Harry reminded them. Kara and Donna turned towards. He decided to turn to Barbara, who was barely concealing her obvious amusement. "About what time do our newest co-stars arrive?"

Barbara checked her watch and leaned forward to tell Harry. "Our co-starts are going to arrive in about five minutes."

Gwen could hear the footsteps approaching. "Actually, Barbara, they're already here."

Barbara folded her arms in response and stuck out her lip. "Okay, I stand corrected."

Two extremely attractive young women showed up at this point. Harry smiled when they approached. An attractive redhead stepped forward. Her vibrant green eyes shined at Harry. A long coat stretched over an extremely fit body, with ample assets and long legs. One could see a pair of fingerless gloves that were white. She shifted the long coat over her and walked forward.

"Hi, Jean," Harry said.

Jean Grey smiled and greeted Harry with a kiss. Their lips tingled with electricity when Jean worked her tongue deep into her mouth.

"Save that kind of energy for the shooting," the second woman muttered. She seemed both amused and annoyed, annoyed that she was skipping out on some of the action.

The woman's blonde hair swung over her face, given her a fairly seductive and dangerous quality. She wore a long coat as well. A pair of black boots and fingerless black gloves covered her hands. She waited for Jean and Harry to part.

"Thanks for making it, Emma," Harry said. He moved his way over to greet her.

Emma wrapped her legs around Harry, determined to outdo Jean in every way. Her arms wrapped around him, when she pushed him against the wall. Emma enjoyed this brief moment of dominance that she would have over Harry, because that was all that she was going to get.

"MJ, we really should have the camera rolling," Gwen muttered to the redhead.

"Yes, I know," Mary Jane said. Emma and Harry pulled away from each other. She nibbled on Harry's lip when she parted ways.

"You just wait until we get in there," Jean answered. She looked at Emma with a devious gaze.

"We'll see honey, we'll see," Emma said.

Harry cleared his throat. "Shall we begin with the shoot, ladies?"

"Yes, the calendar part," Emma answered. She could hardly wait for the after show, but she was game to play ball for the tame, but slightly suggestive parts.

"Let's roll this then," Gwen answered. She led the girls forward.

To say the shooting area had a few modifications would be putting things extremely mildly. The lights changed to shine a glowing red spotlight over what appeared to be a dungeon. It just wasn't any kind of dungeon, it was a sex dungeon.

Toys and whips hung from the wall. There was another box full of goodies on the floor. Restraints lowered from the ceiling. Above those restraints was a lavish heart shaped bed.

"You play the Sims way too much," Donna said to Gwen when she caught sight of the bed. Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

Emma Frost looked over the room with a critical eye. "I see that you're going for the entire Hellfire Club sex dungeon motif."

"So, that means that you like it?" Jean asked.

"He went with it and improved upon it," Emma said. She gave Jean an extremely sultry smile. That caused Jean to shiver. "What do you think, honey?"

"I think that you like it," Jean replied. Emma smiled and looked at Jean in agreement. The two girls looked towards each other.

Harry invited them in to the Dungeon. The lightning changed to something that was more conductive to a photo shoot.

Barbara snickered when she looked over the dungeon. She was almost glad, but at the same time a bit sad, that she wasn't part of this little shoot. "So, is this going to be the shoot that's going to get all of the soccer moms in an uproar."

"Please, we've just begun," Kara said. She wished that she was in the scene, but it was all about timing and more importantly about anticipation.

Emma decided to kick start this little shoot, and get into attire that was more appropriate for it. She slowly buttoned the coat. She allowed more flesh to be revealed. Her eyes never left the group that was watching. Mary Jane filmed this one for research purposes, naturally.

Emma revealed a tight black corset that caused her breasts to be pushed up. This corset made her extremely ample tits look even more ample. A lacy black thong stretched over her bottom half, barely covering what needed to be covered. She decided to unzip her black boots, to reveal a pair of lacy black stockings that matched. She bent over to play to the camera.

"And we better mark this one down on the calendar," Kara said to Gwen. "The White Queen wears something that isn't white. The sign of the apocalypse is at hand."

"Just wait," Emma said. She snapped her fingers and turned to Jean. She spoke in a sing-song voice. Your turn, honey."

Jean swayed her hips to imaginary music. It was not every day that someone outdid Emma Frost in the seduction department. She arched her neck back with a sultry moan. Jean's hands flew towards the buttons and she removed the coat. She slid it off to reveal a tight white corset that was much like what Emma wore. It showcased her flat and toned stomach. Her breasts barely were contained with the corset. She wore a nice white thong and sheer white stockings.

She made her way to the other side of Harry and smiled.

"Emma, take your place on the bed so we can begin the shoot," Jean ordered her. Emma really didn't take too kindly to orders. Jean's burning gaze was hard to deny and even harder to ignore.

She got down on the bed, on her hands and knees. Harry smiled and he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He saw Emma was on the bed, her rear presented in the air.

Jean walked over to the wall. She removed a whip from the wall. Walking over to join Emma, Jean sat on the bed. She allowed the whip to dangle in her hand and she acted like she was going to whip Emma with it. Jean's free hand rested on Emma's bare back.

Harry held the handcuffs suggestively with his fingers, twirling them. That small action caused each of the girls to shudder.

"Picture, this is a calendar," Gwen reminded Mary Jane.

Mary Jane shook her head and returned herself to sanity. She steadied her hands. She snapped the picture.

"Okay, I just need to get a couple more shots," Mary Jane replied. Her hands steadied the camera when she tried to adjust things.

"Right, a couple more shots," Emma said. She decided to bite down on her lip and give her an innocent quality. Or at least what passed for innocent with the White Queen.

Jean, Emma, and Harry continued their suggestive pose. It didn't go too far over the line, but obviously some dirty minds were going to go in an interesting direction.

"And now, it's time for the main event," Mary Jane said. She licked her lips. This already fueled more than a couple of fantasies.

"Yes, let the shameless porn commence," Kara said dryly.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Donna asked her.

"Are you trying to say that this isn't shameless porn?" Kara asked. Donna sighed and she pointed forward.

"Rise to your feet," Harry ordered Emma. Shameless porno music started playing to go with the shameless porn that they created.

Emma rose to her feet. Her hips started to sway obediently with the music. Her breasts bounced in the tight white corset that she wore.

"Strip, pet," Jean said.

Emma wanted to pleased her master and her mistress. The White Queen swayed her hips. She slowly pulled the material of the corset down her chest. Her ample breasts flowed out freely. Her nice round breasts with thick areolas and erect nipples were showed. More creamy flesh was revealed. Emma slowly pulled down the panties, not that there was much for her to pull down.

"Keep the stockings," Harry told her. Emma smiled and she walked over towards Harry. Her pussy bared for him, with only a trimmed bit of blonde hair.

Jean cleared her throat and Emma turned around to greet her mistress.

"On the bed," Jean said, she snapped her fingers.

Emma crawled in a sultry manner onto the bed. The White Queen balanced herself on her hands and knees. Her hips swayed lustfully. Harry restrained her to the bed.

Jean reached over to the box and pulled out a nice large vibrator.

"You'll earn your master's cock when I feel that you're good and ready," Jean said. She stepped towards Emma and whispered in her ear. "And if you cum before I say that you can, you won't get anything."

Emma was strapped to the bed and a ball gag placed in her mouth. Her pussy spread nicely. Jean aimed the vibrator into her pussy and set it to a medium setting. She didn't want to overwhelm the bitch before they were done playing.

Jean walked over and she placed her hands on Harry's chest. "May I?"

"Be my guest," Harry said. Jean unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his muscular chest. She kissed the side of his neck.

Jean worshipped Harry's body, making sure Emma kept her eyes focused on what she was doing. She ran her hands down and cupped his ass. She made her way further down, kissing his chest and his abs, lathering it with salvia.

The redhead kneeled down before Harry. She undid his belt buckle and pulled his pants down. The redhead played with his throbbing manhood. His boxers gave way.

"Have a taste," Harry offered her.

Jean thought that was a wonderful idea. She licked him from the base of his cock, all the way to the head. She tasted his wonderful cock. Her hair swung over her face, forming a seductive curtain.

She motioned for Harry to situated them so Emma can see her face. Jean's hot mouth sank down onto Harry's throbbing tool.

Harry groaned when he felt Jean's mouth go down onto him. Her hot throat encased itself around his pole. He rested his hands down on the back of her head when she came down onto him. Jean really made sure to make him feel good when she bobbed up and down onto him. Her mouth tightened around him when she worked him.

Jean allowed him to spear into the back of her throat. Her lips sealed around the base of his cock. The redhead took him deep into her throat and made sure that he felt it.

Her hand stroked his balls lovingly. The young redhead made sure to coax the cum out of his balls.

"Jean, keep sucking that cock, make that bitch on the bed watch," Harry groaned. He placed his hands on the back of Jean's head. He forced her mouth onto him.

The redhead made delightful slurping sounds in response. She kept working his throbbing tool down. She pulled him all the way out of her mouth. Her hot tongue tickled his head and Jean pushed herself down onto his tool.

Harry groaned when her lips continued to assault him and pleasure him. This felt good beyond all description. Harry thought that he was going to lose it in her mouth. Jean's hand stroked his balls.

"Oh, god, Jean," Harry whispered. Her hot lips popped around his tool.

She did the most delightful things to his crotch. Her hot lips continued to work him over and she licked him nice and hard.

Harry's balls burst and fired a load into Jean's mouth. Jean tilted her head back and hummed when she accepted Harry's load right down her throat. The redhead's green eyes widened when she accepted this wonderful gift into her mouth.

Jean got up to her feet and walked over. Emma seemed to be utilizing every fiber of her self-control not to cum.

"I think you've earned a small treat, pet," Harry said.

Jean stuck out her tongue, showing Emma Harry's cum. She removed the ball gag and pushed her tongue deep into Emma's mouth.

Emma's eyes widened when she sucked in Jean's cum sucked tongue. She allowed herself a treat for a moment.

Harry walked over towards Jean. Her pussy was wet and willing. Harry grabbed Jean and pulled her over.

He pushed her into the wall. Harry pulled down her corset and revealed her ample breasts. Her nipples stood out and begged for attention. He latched his mouth around one of the buds and sucked it.

Jean's eyes closed when she held his head into her nipple. His tongue brushed against her. Harry roamed his hand down her body.

Her pussy now was exposed. Harry pulled away from Jean and lined up his cock next to her. His throbbing manhood brushed against her.

"Harry, Harry, please," Jean begged him. "I need your cock inside me, stretch me out."

Harry grabbed Jean's hips and pushed his manhood into her. Her tight pussy closed around his tool when he entered her. Jean arched her back and accepted his manhood when it entered inside her. The redhead's moans escalated when Harry pushed into her body.

Jean felt like she was in heaven when Harry pounded into her dripping pussy. Her legs wrapped around him and she pushed her hips up.

Harry grunted when his large cock plunged into her body. The redhead's slick walls closed around him when he pounded into her from above.

"More, please, more," Jean begged him. She could feel his cock enter her and then exit her over and over again. She felt the rush that escalated inside her body.

Emma cursed this. She really needed relief and she was not getting any at all. She could see Harry's large cock sliding out of Jean and pushing into her.

Jean thought that she hit a gusher when Harry struck into her. He ran his hands down her legs when fire shot through her loins.

Harry groaned. Her slick juices caressed his manhood. Harry pushed her breasts together and played with them. The redhead's moans intensified when Harry kept plunging into her. Her wet snatch worked him over and caused him to groan.

He thought for a moment that he was going to lose himself inside her.

"Time for a change of venue," Harry whispered to her.

Jean was allowed more orgasm. Harry pulled out of her and turned her around. Jean faced the wall and Harry pushed his manhood against her tight asshole.

"Take it, take my ass," Jean begged him. His fingers teased her pussy.

"Taste how horny you are for me taking your ass," Harry whispered in her ear. Jean's pussy twitched and Harry was at her entrance.

Jean closed her eyes and dug her nails into the wall when she sucked her juices off of Harry's fingers. Harry aimed himself at her entrance and rubbed her asshole.

Her tight asshole looked to be seconds away from sucking him in. Harry wrapped his hands around Jean's hips and slowly began to pump into her body.

Her hot asshole felt really good. The young man pushed deep into her asshole.

Emma watched on the bed. It seemed like the vibrator switched to a higher setting and caused her self control to become even more in depth. Harry's manhood pummeled Jean to the point where she was barely hanging onto the wall. His hands groped her breasts and played with her. Jean slumped hard against the wall.

"Ready to get the rest of your gift?" Harry asked her. He pushed his fingers into her pussy and vibrated them inside her at hyper speed.

"Oh yes, give them to me!" Jean whimpered. She came so hard that she thought that her knees were going to give out on her.

Somehow, she managed to hold on. She came hard, saturating Harry's fingers.

Harry's cock was encased between her tight ass, holding onto her waist. He rocked into her body and hammered her. His balls built up a nice load and it was about time for him to explode. He closed his eyes and allowed the rush to fly through his body.

The young man pumped his load deep into her ass. Jean clutched her nails against the wall and Harry emptied the contents of his balls into her tight and juicy ass.

Harry pulled away and teleported over right next to Emma. He pulled the vibrator out of her.

"Excellent," Harry said. He snapped his fingers. "Clean her up."

Emma got to her feet, but Harry waved his hand. "On your knees when you do so. Pets don't walk upright."

The White Queen sank to her knees obediently. She walked on her knees towards Jean. She saw the cum oozing out of her ass.

Jean felt Emma's tongue inserted into her ass when she licked the cum out. "Oh, such a dirty pet."

Emma licked Jean's cum soaked ass, making sure to suck everything out.

"Now clean me up," Harry ordered, once Emma was finished.

Emma crawled over towards Harry. Jean smacked her on the ass to cause her to crawl over faster. The beautiful blonde kneeled before her master. Her hand wrapped around his cock.

She used her mouth to clean Harry up. Her hot lips caressed his throbbing tool when she continued to work him over. Harry closed his eyes and groaned when she played with him. Her hand caressed his manhood when she licked him.

"Good pet," Jean said in an approving manner. She patted Emma on the head. "Now on the bed, honey."

Emma crawled over towards the bed. She pulled herself up on it.

Jean was behind Emma, with the same whip that she got out earlier. She cracked the whip.

"You've been a bad girl, haven't you?" Jean asked. She cracked the whip and spanked Emma with it. "You can cum now, because you get off on that, you dirty bitch."

"Yes, yes," Emma begged.

"Bark like a dog," Jean ordered her. She was grinning, and enjoying this role way too much.

Emma rolled her eyes for a brief second, and did so.

"That's right, you like it rough, don't you?" Jean asked. She pushed her finger into Emma's ass and fingered it. "You're like a bitch in heat."

Harry grabbed Emma swinging breasts and fondled them. He teased them briefly.

Jean summoned one of the toys from the crate. It was a large strap on that was about ten inches long and adhered to her body, making it feel like a real cock.

"I think this bitch needs both of her holes filled," Harry said to Jean.

Jean snapped her fingers and smiled.

Harry aimed his throbbing manhood towards Emma's pussy.

"Finally," Emma breathed. Jean frowned and smacked her on the ass in response.

"Pets don't get to speak," Jean whispered hotly in Emma's ear.

"Forgive me mistress, for speaking out of turn," Emma whimpered. She could feel Harry's manhood brush against her dripping pussy.

"Don't do it again," Jean said. She grabbed Emma's hips and plunged into her ass, tearing her apart.

Emma bit down onto her lip with a moan. Harry's throbbing cock rammed into her pussy as well.

Jean and Harry made an Emma sandwich, violating both of her holes. She whimpered and yelped.

"I think that she's still coherent," Jean whispered. She rammed her cock deep into Emma's ass. Emma closed her eyes when Harry rammed into her wet pussy.

Harry felt her juicy center grip him and pull on his cock. It felt good to be enveloped in such a delicious sheath of womanhood. The young woman caressed his throbbing cock with her wet womanhood. She pumped herself up and down on his tool.

"Feels good, feels so good," Emma begged him. She wrapped her legs around him when she brought him into her.

Jean smacked her on the ass in warning. Emma closed her eyes.

"Cum," Harry ordered her.

Emma's body shook and her cum spilled out. It spilled onto Harry's cock, allowing his manhood to slide into her slick center. He spiked himself into her and worked into her tight and needy pussy.

Harry built up some momentum inside her. Emma's body was covered in sweat as Harry and Jean put her through the paces.

"Oh, your ass feels good, I can fuck it all day," Jean whimpered. She could feel Emma's tight ass around her. These strapons worked so well in stimulating a person. She rammed into her and wrecked her when she pounded into her.

Emma closed her eyes and her nipples hardened immensely. They were almost as sharp as her diamond form. Harry wrapped his lips around them and sucked on them.

The White Queen was put through the paces immensely. Something had to give.

Both of her holes were about to get a nice creamy filling. Jean pushed into her first. She came hard, with the properties of the strap on enhancing her cum. It was speculated that a woman could knock off another with this toy, although thankfully her cum shot into Emma's tight ass and gave the blonde a creamy filling.

"I think she's ready for your seed," Jean whispered. She pressed her breasts against Emma's back and grinded into her.

Emma closed her eyes when Harry slammed his tool into her body. She hung on for what felt like a nice and amazing ride. Harry impacted himself into her.

This tight, juicy, pussy felt good for the final destination for the load he was building up. Harry held onto her hips and hammered into her extremely hard. Emma whimpered underneath him. His cock slammed into her tight body.

Harry's balls unleashed their load into Emma's love box. He shot rope after rope of cum into her womb.

Harry pulled out of Emma and Jean was now between her legs, preparing to clean her up.

Mary Jane wondered how long she could go on. She held the camera steady with one hand, while alternating between her breasts and her hands.

"Figured, I'd help out a bit," Gwen muttered. Mary Jane felt Gwen's familiar and able tongue work her over.

"Gwen, I need to steady the camera," Mary Jane whined. She felt her orgasm blow her mind and somehow, instinctively, she held the camera.

Harry entered Jean when she made Emma beg for her tongue. Things were about to heat up.

**To Be Continued on March 1****st****, 2015. **


End file.
